


Мальчик, который воровал яблоки

by Amarillis_L



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На войне девчонка из яблоневого сада снилась Гинтоки чаще всего. Таких пронзительных, ярких и теплых снов, как в самое страшное и кровавое время, ему не приходилось видеть никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который воровал яблоки

Яблоки уродились на славу. Крупные, ароматные, пахнущие летом и солнечным зноем. Ветер шелестел в темно-зеленой листве над головой и под ногами Гинтоки, приносил звуки стучащих молотков – в додзе прохудилась крыша, и рабочие крыли ее заново. Гинтоки был не против перерыва в учебе, тем более погода стояла такая, что он все равно бы прогулял занятия. Он сидел на толстой ветке над крышей маленького сарая и лениво вертел в руках яблоко. На крыше уже лежали пять или шесть огрызков, и Гинтоки сосредоточено думал, хочет ли он еще одно яблоко или стоит рассовать парочку по карманам про запас.  
Где-то неподалеку хлопнула дверь, скрипнула плохо закрепленная половица. Гинтоки сунул яблоко за пазуху и выглянул из ветвей.  
По усыпанной мелким речным песком дорожке шла девочка. Ее отец выращивал яблоки на продажу и всегда безуспешно гонял Гинтоки из своего сада. Он даже жаловался Шойо-сенсею, и тот молча оплачивал нанесенный ущерб. Девочку звали Мако. Она носила две длинные черные косы и синее, как небо, кимоно. Гинтоки взъерошил волосы и, ухватившись ногами за ветку, опрокинулся спиной назад. Его голова оказалась как раз над головой Мако, когда та отпирала засов на дверях сарая. Он протянул было руку, чтобы схватить ее за косу, но яблоко выскользнуло из-за ворота хаори прямо ей на макушку.  
– Ай! – взвизгнула девочка, схватившись за голову.  
Гинтоки тут же скрылся в кроне дерева, досадуя на себя за неосмотрительность.  
– Это опять ты? Спускайся немедленно. – Мако топнула ножкой по земле. – Я все расскажу отцу. Нет, Шойо-сенсею, – изобрела она более страшную угрозу.  
Гинтоки хмыкнул. Мако, когда ловила его в саду, всегда грозилась нажаловаться, но никогда этого не делала.  
– Спускайся, – настаивала девочка. – Трусишь?  
– Вот еще! – выкрикнул Гинтоки, прыгая прямо с ветки на землю. Он приземлился перед девочкой, смахнул с волос запутавшиеся листья. И замолчал. Мако тоже больше ничего не говорила. Она рассматривала коричневый шершавый ствол яблони. Гинтоки смотрел на браслет из ракушек на ее руке. Он как-то целую неделю с необычным для себя упорством ходил на реку искать ракушки. Потом сушил их на солнце и сверлил дырки.  
Переругиваться с ней, сидя на дереве или крыше сарая, было весело, но лицом к лицу разговор не клеился.  
– Ну, я пошел, – наконец сказал Гинтоки, но с места не сдвинулся.  
– У тебя хаори порвалось, – заметила Мако и наконец перевела взгляд на Гинтоки.  
Он хлопнул себя по руке повыше локтя. Вчера он зацепился за доску забора и оставил внушительный клок висеть, как белое знамя.  
– Знаю, – буркнул Гинтоки в ответ.  
– Ругать будут, – сказала она, ничуть не сомневаясь в собственных словах. Гинтоки тоже не сомневался. Шойо-сенсей еще не знал о его вчерашнем сражении с соседским забором.  
– Хочешь, зашью? – предложила Мако, снова уставившись на яблоню. Зеленая гусеница спустилась на почти невидимой паутинке и теперь извивалась перед самым ее лицом.  
– Мако! Мако, ты где застряла?! – донесся из дома высокий женский голос. Девочка вздрогнула и обернулась.  
Гинтоки нырнул за стволы деревьев и бросился к тому самому забору.  
– И чтобы я тебя больше не видела в нашем саду! – услышал он радостный голос Мако.  
На войне девчонка из яблоневого сада снилась Гинтоки чаще всего. Таких пронзительных, ярких и теплых снов, как в самое страшное и кровавое время, ему не приходилось видеть никогда.  
Он перебирал мелкие раковины под тихое журчание воды в поисках самых красивых и ровных и решал, что лучше подарить Мако: браслет или бусы. А рядом хрипло стонал Такасуги, не приходящий в сознание уже несколько дней. На коротких привалах Гинтоки падал в тень раскидистых ветвей, гнущихся под тяжестью плодов, и ждал, когда хлопнет входная дверь дома Мако. А на утро они снова рыли могилы чем придется. Кацура ходил бледной, злой тенью себя прежнего и не помнил ни о саде возле додзе Шойо-сенсея, ни о девочке в синем кимоно.  
Со временем сны потускнели. Стали такими же смутными и бледными, как сами воспоминания Гинтоки о том, что было в детстве. Мако пришла к Гинтоки в самый разгар войны и покинула его, когда все закончилось.


End file.
